


Dragon Claimed

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Artwork created for the J2 Reverse Bang 2018 Challenge.





	Dragon Claimed

**Author's Note:**

> My art was claimed by herminekurotowa & the wonderful story Size Does Matter (On Occasion) was created to go along with it. Check it out on LJ or here on AO3 https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736217.

The art and original prompt are listed below.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dragon Claimed

 

Jared is a dragon living in a modern world; he’s at least a few centuries old and unmated. He’s able to take on human form, live among humans, work a job and pass for human. The only trait of his dragon DNA in his human form is his eyes - the swirling colors. Jared sees Jensen and instantly feels the pull for him, to mate. Is it possible that after all this time, thinking he was never going to find a mate, that Jared actually has found his mate in the form of an unsuspecting human? Now, he just has to actually meet the man with the stunning green eyes.

 

 

 


End file.
